2043 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2043 Atlantic hurricane season was a below average season that produced 8 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. Despite neutral conditions, persistent wind shear in many areas of the Atlantic and dry air in the tropical Atlantic inhibited major development. It was the first season since 2035 to not feature a U.S landfalling hurricane. The season began on July 11, and ended on November 18. There were a few notable storms this year. In July, Tropical Storm Andrea became the only gale-force storm to make landfall in the U.S that year. In August, Hurricane Barry approached major hurricane status while it meandered in the open sea, and Tropical Storm Chantal made landfall in Louisiana as a Tropical Depression. In September, Hurricanes Dorian and Esther caused damage in the Lesser Antilles as weak systems, both becoming Category 1 hurricanes later on, and Hurricane Fletcher became the season's only major hurricane, peaking as a weak Category 4 storm. In November, Hurricane Hubert made landfall in Nova Scotia as a Category 1 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:04/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Barry (C2)" from:09/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:22/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:30/08/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" from:14/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Esther (C1)" from:18/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Fletcher (C4)" barset:break from:25/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:06/10/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:14/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Hubert (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical activity in 2043 was represented with an ACE value of 60 units, which is considered below average. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a storm with a longer duration or stronger intensity, such as Fletcher, will have high values of ACE. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Hurricane Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Dorian Hurricane Esther Hurricane Fletcher Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Hubert Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the north Atlantic in 2043. In the spring of 2044, no names were retired, so the same list was used again in the 2049 season. This is the same list used for the 2037 season except for Esther, which replaced Elizabeth. A storm was named Esther for the first time in 2043. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:Neutral season Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:No retired storms